Zidaan a Lame
Zidaan a Lame is a song by Equatorial Guinean-El Salvadorian rapper Lil Taco. It is a diss track towards Zidaan Aruh B. It features vocals from rapper Lil Mosquito Disease and Lil PeeStain. Lyrics Lil mosquito diesease Let's gooo(eyy) Eyy Eyy(yeah, yeah) Eyy look it's Zidaan (Look at him) He just got banned from Minecraft (Skrt Skrt) He's gonna fall off like Soulja Boy (Youu) Gon' go to the super market and eat a Bok Choi (tastes like shit) So I know you fickle bout' your pickles (rick) But everyone knows they a little bigger than your dickle (Lil Dicky) Your talent is none(Dab) Your talent makes Lil Pump look like god (Esketit) You on your tracks got autotune like Lil Flexer (Ice on my wrist) We all know he a lil better (He better) You uglier than Trinidad James (Gold on my chains) All of your shit is really lame (ss) Your friends going like T-series subs (Bitch Lasana) Get off the block you bout' to get mugged (Soy boy) Your hits gonna flop (Like Iggy Azelia) You hair looks just like a mop (Shtraigh up) Why you even trying to rap (You can't) You so small you not even on the map(Smaller than virgin islands) Go around the school default dancing (fortnite cringe) Well that's normal for you, you just prancin' (normal) You can't get through no not November (no fap) You gonna flap all the way through December (disgust music) You look jut like a twig (Yea) But everyone knows you eat like a pig (Oink Oink) Yea Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Zidane not the man He like Lil Xan Zidane not the man He like Lil Xan Zidane not the man He like Lil Xan Zidane not the man He like Lil Xan You say you good at rocket league Gang) But you are just a lame boy geek (Like you just carried) Earrape Is what all your songs sound like (Ree) And you also look like a lil pig? (I mean) I call myself Lil Taco(Bell) This diss is like getting sniped by El Chapo (Don't kill us) Don't try to make a respnse (You suck!) You're just gonna make yourself more sunk (Gotti) Your situation looking real dire(Ouch) Cause this diss is way too fire(flames) I know you acting Sleezy calling our stuff crazy(Lit) But you sound like Lil Yachty(hee hee) You just acting silly Whats wrong? Why is your face so pale? (Look so ?) Are you gonna throw up? Do you need a pale?(Disgusting) Just go and take this L(???) Go ahead and cry to tinkerbell(Loser) Yeah Yeah Vroom Vroom VRoom Yeah(Eyy) Eyy Eyy Skrtt Skrtt Skrt-now we house Lil Pisstain in the fucking house Bitch! Pee Pee Poo Poo (Ooo yeah) Skrt(Yea! Yes Daddy) Cocaine in my nose (lil Dicky?) I suck on toes (Ears! and all those hoes) Yeah..(We so fire!) Oh Yeah(International) Fuck this(Ooo Yeah, Cum daddy) I got a job and I get paid Harder than the time I took Viagra in the fifth grade(Oo yeah) Thats it Thats it Why It Sucks # The adlibs are louder than the vocals. # The beat sucks, consisting of a terrible piano loop that is distorted to the max with kick drums, hi hats and 808s. # Lil Peestain's verse is awful. # The lyrics are terrible. # "Zidaan Aruh B" hasn't even released a song yet which makes the purpose of this song confusing. # Product Placement for Minecraft. Audio Zidaan a Lame Category:Lil Taco Songs Category:Lil Mosquito Disease songs Category:Lil Peestain songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2019 Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Diss tracks Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs without Music Videos